


A letter to you

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Bedtime stories [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve writes a letter to Danny,explaining his feelings towards him.He leaves the letter to Danny's house on his way to the airport because he can't stand doing this anymore.Will Danny prevent him from doing something stupid?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Bedtime stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A letter to you

Danny arrived at his house after a long day having fun with Grace.He left her to Rachel and returned to his apartment.He opened the door and he found an envelope with his name on it.He opened it,he found Steve's car keys,Steve's house keys and a letter.He unfolded the paper and started reading

_Dear Danno,_

_I guess you're wondering why I write you a letter,well,there are a lot of things I wanna tell you and you might be surprised but I am too scared to directly text them to you or tell you over the phone and even more scared to tell you in person.Yes,the Super SEAL is afraid of something,I didn't knew it either._

_The point is that I can't do it anymore,since the first day we met,you tickled a spark in me,I didn't knew I had.I love you,I love you more than anything in the world,but I know you don't feel the same,I know you don't love me the same way I do.You are my best friend and I never thought I would ruin the best thing that ever happened to me because I can't control my emotions,I always could and always did until you came into my life.I never thought I could love someone that way,that someone could make me feel weak and afraid and at the same time happy and calm and safe the way I do with you.I never thought I am allowed to feel that way,and frankly I still don't think I am allowed to.You find a way to crawl and destroy all those walls I managed to build all those years after my mom's death and the murder of my father one and a half years ago._

_The problem is I know that you don't feel the same and that you probably don't want to ever talk to me again or have anything to do with me so I leave.I leave because this will be easier for both of us,mainly for you,and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable.I love you Danno and please accept the keys to my truck and the keys to my house so you won't have to live in that rat-hole you call apartment.I won't tell you where my car is so you won't stop me from leaving,you are a detective,the best in the world and I am sure you will find it sooner or later._

_The most people in my life have a tragic end or horrible stuff happen to them and I cannot live with the fact that might something like this will happen to you someday,you are too precious for that.I am not good for you and you deserve the best.Tell Gracie I love her and keep safe the ohana,you are the boss now and you'll probably do way better work than I did,just stay safe and tell everyone that I am sorry,I am weak but this is for the best,for all of us._

_I will always love you,no matter what_

_Please forgive me,_

_Steve_

He was shocked,in the verge of tears and he wasn't sure how to move from there.He knew he had to find Steve soon and he knew he wasn't able to leave the island soon enough because of the storm that had been going on all day.The first thing that came to his mind was to call Chin and ask him to trace Steve's number and so he did

Danny-Chin,I want you to trace Steve's cell,ASAP

Chin-Okay brah,what happened?Is Steve okay?

Danny-No,he is not,he is an idiot and I will kill him the moment I find him but first I have to make sure he is okay

Chin-Okkkk...,I found it,he is at Honolulu International Airport

Danny-Thank you

He closes,he grabs his keys and Steve's keys and rush to his car.He opens the police lights and goes full speed towards the airport.He normally doesn't go full speed like this but this time he has to,he has to prevent Steve from doing something stupid,before he loses him for good and first of all before he tells him that he loves him.He couldn't get to the airport fast enough.As soon as he got out of the Camaro,he looked around,soaking wet from the rain but he didn't care,the only thing that was in his mind now was to find Steve.He saw Steve's truck in the parking and he knew that Steve was inside.He got his badge out and passed all the checkings without anyone chacking him.He searched the whole airport when he saw Steve sitting at a bench with a duffel bag next to him,he could tell that he was sad and not in good shape.He also knew that Steve wasn't sleepimg at all the last week,at first he thought that it was because of their case,it was a pretty difficult and exausting one,it always was when it involved kids,but now he knew,he knew the real reason Steve wasn't sleeping and he was acting weird.He rushes towards him screaming _Steve._ Steve turned and looked at him.

Steve-Danno?What are you doing here?How did you found me

Danny approached him and hugged him

Steve-You are soaking wet Danno,let me give you a jacket...

He moved to open his bag and get out a jacket but Danny wasn't letting him out of his hug,he just hugged him tighter

Danny-Just shut up,could you?

After a long moment of silence,Danny decided to speak again,he hasn't let Steve out of his hug

Danny-I thought I lost you,you big,dumb SEAL,how could you think I don't love you back,that I wouldn't want to talk to you again,I was terrified you would do something stupid

Steve-I,I am sorry Danno,I just thought...

Danny-Shut up and let's go home,could ya?

Steve-I...

Danny leaves Steve from his hug and he forces him to sit down

Danny-I am going to cancel your ticket and we are gonna go home

Steve-I...I don't want you to get hurt Danno

Danny-I will get hurt if you leave,if you leave me alone in this pinepple infested hell-hole,other than Grace,I don't have anyone in this place and you,it won't be the same without you,so stop the crap and wait for me here,I'll be right back

He grabbed the ticket from Steve's hand and went to cancel it.Steve looked at him,he wanted to leave,he knew it was the best for Danny, _or so he thought,_ but hecouldn't,there was a force keeping him down,almost unable to move,he didn't knew if it was the exaustion from not sleeping for a week or the fat that he coudn't leave Danny.After several minutes Danny came back,he gave his hand to Steve and helped him get up.Steve was exaustedand his legs couldn't hold him for much loner,he tried his best to stay still until they arrive to his car,so Danny could leave him there to go home.They passed his truck and they arrived to the Camaro

Steve-My truck is over there Danno

Danny-I am not leaving you to drive in that state Steve,don't be an idiot,now get inside

Steve moves towards the driver's seat when Danny stops him and moves him to the passenger's seat

Danny-And I won't leave you to drive either,I love you too much to leave you crash on a pole in this storm,get inside and sleep

Steve does what he's told,he gets inside the Camaro and as soon as he sits in the seat,Danny closes the door and goes to the driver's seat

Danny-Are you okay babe?

He lays his hand gently to Steve's shoulder and Steve calms down immediatel,this touch calms him enough to fall asleep.Danny sees that and he drives as slow as possible so Steve can sleep without a problem.They arrive at Steve's house,he parks infront of the dooor and he gets the keys Steve let him out of his pocket and goes and opens the door.He returns to the car and tries to get Steve out.

Daanny-We are home Steve,come let's get you to bed

Steve doesn't protest,he gets up,half asleep and he let's Danny manhundle him and get him inside.Danny gets him at his bedroom and helps him to get changed into a pair of pijamas and to the bed.Steve doesn't even understand when he lays to bed.As soon as Danny gets out of the room,he opens his eyes wide open,he wants to scream Danny's name,for the man to come and sleep next to him but he';s too embarassed,so he decides to stay were he is.He tries to keep his tears back ut he's not too succesful.Danny goes down to get the spare pijamas he left at Steve's from when he was crashing ther.He gets them and goes upstairs to get ready for bed,when he arrives at the door,he hears a silent cry and he understands immediately that Steve thought he left him.He gets inside

Danny-Hey buddy,why do you cry?

Steve-Dan...Danno,you are still here?I thought you left

Danny-I just went downstairs to get my pajamas you idiot,I told you I don't want to leave you

He gets dresed as fast as he can and he crawls to bed next to Steve,he hugs him and Steve rests his head to Danny's chest,he still cries but he's a bit better now.Danny kisses his forehead and tries to calm him down

Danny-It's ok babe,I am here,I told you I am not leaving you.

Steve-Promise?

Danny-Promise

Danny leans and kisses him,Steve doesn't hold back and enjoys the moment.They let go and after a while Steve falls asleep.Danny hugging him,thinking what Steve had done to get treated like this by the world,why did everyone behaved so cruel to him,to make him so emotionally unstable.He wanted to keep him in his hug and never let him go.He wanted anyone who made Steve like that to pay and never hurt him again.After a few minutes he fell asleep too.This was the best sleep both men had in years.While at the car on their way back from the airport,Danny called Chin to inform him that everything was okay and that they were taking tomorrow's day off.When Steve wakes up,he sees Danny next to him,looking him.

Steve-Danno?You are here?

Danny-Where would you think I would be?

Steve-I thought you would have left me after I fall asleep and you would never came back

Danny-How many times do I have to tell you that I am not leaving Steve,I love you and there is nowhere else I woud rather be than here

Steve just lays there,not moving,just looking at Danny.Danny isses him and then hugs him

Danny-I could have gone back to Jersey with Grace but I prefered to stay here and help you,clear your name,why would you think I don't love you

Steve-I am an idiot

Danny-Yes you are babe,yes you are,but you are my idiot and I would never change you for anything else

And they stay there,hugging for the rest of the morning,until Steve realizes that Danny is not leaving him like everyone else did,and Danny knows that he needed this,and he needed it too,to convince himself that he managed to get to Steve in time before he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am gonna start a series where I will put all my bedtime stories I tell to myself so I can go to sleep,these two idiots always help me sleep and I find my most good stories before I sleep,laying in bed,staring at the wall


End file.
